


[Podfic] A World As Yet Unseen

by Dogsled



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Character, Blind Dean Winchester, Canon-Typical Violence, Dream Sex, Guardian Angels, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Lawyer Sam Winchester, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Pianist Dean Winchester, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Premature Ejaculation, Switch Castiel, Switch Dean Winchester, Time Travel Fix-It, Unrequited Love, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogsled/pseuds/Dogsled
Summary: Podfic. Please preview the fic for an audio summary in the first 60 seconds.This is how it’s always been, as far as Dean knows. He’s always been a disappointed son, he loves playing the piano, and he’s been blind since the incident in his brother’s nursery when he was only four.How things came to be this way Dean doesn't know, but it doesn’t matter; this is his life, and he lives comfortably enough. He gets a little work at a local bar, free drinks during and after his set, and now and again he even manages to pick someone up.Which is where Castiel comes in. Funny, sweet and sort of adorably oblivious, Dean falls for him straight away. And really, who wouldn’t?





	[Podfic] A World As Yet Unseen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A World As Yet Unseen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618918) by [Dogsled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogsled/pseuds/Dogsled). 



> This is my first ever podfic, a recording of my own fic. It rounds out at just under two hours long, which isn't bad for 18000 words. I've tried my best to splutter as few words as possible, and yes, I do have an English accent. 
> 
> Audio has been sampled from 4x03 "The Beginning" and Creative Commons Licensed works from the Free Music Archive. The pieces are, in order, Love Love Love by Ryan Andersen, Flawless by Ryan Andersen and Rise by Ryan Andersen.

  
_cover art by[Crypto](http://pantydean.tumblr.com)_

~~**Listen** ~~  
~~~~  
~~_(or click[here](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/8i046qqrpv/AWorldAsYetUnseen-by-Dogsled.mp3) for mobile streaming)_~~

~~**Text:** [A World As Yet Unseen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618918/chapters/36265788)~~

~~**Author:** [Dogsled](http://thedogsled.tumblr.com)~~

~~**Reader:** [Dogsled](http://thedogsled.tumblr.com)~~

~~**Length:** ~2 hours~~

~~**Downloads:** [mp3](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/8i046qqrpv/AWorldAsYetUnseen-by-Dogsled.mp3) | [m4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/iw25omw3tiuwtje/AWorldAsYetUnseen.m4b?dl=0)~~  
~~_(right click to save-as)_~~

The link doesn't seem to be working at this time, this is the direct link: <https://kiwi6.com/file/8i046qqrpv>


End file.
